


The Fat Verse

by Sacred



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Weight Gain, Male Weight Gain, Multi, Mutual Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Years after the film, River wants to help Inara and Kaylee indulge themselves. A later vision expands her plans. Contains weight gain, burping, and slob elements.





	The Fat Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some Like It Fat (code87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/gifts).



River Tam could feel the emotions, the deep, mind-dark repression seeping from the two she was currently observing. Kaylee, her engineer’s mind working away at the latest problem stopping The Serenity from outputting the full thrust needed to get them where they all needed to go. Of course beneath that was an urge to relax, indulge herself. River could feel the emotion swell until she felt as if she was bursting. 

Inara, the other woman filling her with repression and famed former Companion, was thinking about eating her favorite sweets. Steamed sweet buns stuffed with heavy cream, delicacies from Alliance worlds and beyond, some with names River couldn’t pronounce.

The twenty three year old psychic retreated back to her quarters, a hand to her toned stomach. She forced up a tiny belch, giggling a moment later. “Feipeng! Must be feipeng!” Her excited outburst cooled as she placed a finger to her lips. “Ssshhh, covert operation.” Nodding to herself, River set about setting up a plan to ensure Kaylee and Inara would not need to hide their desires.

 

///

 

Kaylee cursed in a mixture of Mandarin and Cockney as she got a notice from River that there was something else busted on this ship and it was near her cabin. Finally she was going to have a chance to relax for the first time in over a month. Mal had them running job after job, these days mainly cargo trips, but coins and data transfers were coins and data transfers. But now, with a glorious three week break, three whole weeks, there was still another problem that required her attention.

Making her way towards her living space, Kaylee looked at the ceiling, noticing nothing wrong. Odd, didn’t River mention something about a burst pipe? Going further in, Kaylee say nothing in her room that indicated anything needed fixing. Instead, she saw several bags from her favorite fast food restaurant on Beaumonde. The engineer could smell the thick burgers, the deep fried onion rings, fries, and cheese-coated hushpuppies all swirling around in the air, her stomach rumbling.

Beside these bags were two or three milkshakes, all chocolate and topped with whipped cream, nuts, and cherries.

Kaylee went for the burgers first, chomping greedily on the first, nearly cooing at the flavor of all the beef, cheese, and condiments meshing together in her mouth. As she swallowed that first bite, following it up with another shortly afterwards, the additives that River had asked Simon to make for her began their cellular careers.

Kaylee’s vacation had begun though she didn’t know it yet.

At close to the same time as Kaylee was working her way through the fast food, Inara spied the sweet buns, strawberries, and special Haven cream her body had long desired during the years of her training as a Companion and that she still denied herself even in these freer days. For a moment she thought Mal might have gotten her these gifts, as they were in a fine gift wrap but then shook her head. What they had had wasn’t enough to endure, though she was glad to still be a part of this crew, to help where she could, and be by Mal’s side as a friend.

Control, that was the operative word for the majority of her life. But she now had control, not that word, she could choose to enjoy these gifts and so, with her usual grace, Inara approached the sweet buns, chewing slowly and carefully.

The explosion of flavor, tartness, sweetness, and overall pleasure caused a soft mewl to escape her lips. Her next bite wasn’t so dainty and soon enough the entire bun was gone, leaving sticky bits of cinnamon and some red currant sauce behind on her empty right hand.

Her dark eyes gleamed and she moved on to the next bun.

River, watching on two monitors from her base of covert operations, namely the wide tube underneath her bed, was pleased as the food she’d bought, delivered, and drugged were consumed by the two women, Kaylee on her rear, hands on her taut stomach, button undone, a look of pure bliss on her face.

“BUUURRAP!”

River beamed at the sight and sound of Kaylee venting her fullness, turning her attention to Inara, who was running her empty hands in slow, gentle circles, face as red as her current outfit. A tiny eructation escaped the former Companion’s lips and in that noise, River had a vision.

Total freedom, with no Alliance dogging her steps, no one bothering the crew of Serenity. Everyone eating, everyone larger, everyone happier. So much jiggling flab!

The acutness of the image stayed with her even as she turned off the monitors, taking several large bites of the burgers she had grabbed for herself. Taking out the tiny vial of her brother’s additive, she swallowed the whole thing.

As River gorged, she began formulating her master plan, looking up above at the ceiling, hearing the thrum of the RCS thrusters. Then the empty vial, discarded in her haste to fill her hunger.

There was still more work to be done, but with her beloved brother’s help, she could succeed and everyone would be free.

Everyone would be fat!

 

///

 

“Kaylee, sit still and let me finish brushing your hair,” Inara admonished gently, but the engineer was too focused on shoving some more hushpuppies into her mouth.

“Justh brush so we can get backsh to eating!” Kaylee replied, bits of chewed food escaping her lips. These days, Inara didn’t like wasting food, as her enlarged frame clearly demonstrated. So she did the first thing she could think of to stop more food from spilling out.

She kissed Kaylee, full on the lips. 

Kaylee’s eyes widened but she was soon kissing back, their bellies pressing together as they continued to lock lips, the hushpuppy bits eventually being swallowed as they finally broke apart. Both were gasping, as this kiss and pushing against one another was the most strenuous task they had done for months. Kaylee’s double chin jiggled as she stared at Inara, whose far more expansive face looked torn between confusion, fear, and enjoyment. “To be honest with ya, I’ve been wantin’ to do that since we met,” Kaylee finally said.

Inara stood up then, showing off the apron gut she now sported, the stains of food dotting here and there along with the massive thighs, cankles, and breast flesh. “Even as this massive woman?”

Kaylee got to her feet, waddling closer, conscious of her own triple belly sticking out in front of her and the wedgie her XXXL panties were causing along her butt crack but she ignored that, settling for grabbing as much of Inara’s wide hips as she could. “Especially as this massive woman!” Kaylee grabbed a burger from a nearby bag after scanning the room, the fast food constantly around her room and most of the engine room nowadays, the greasy thing dripping with onion, ketchup, and mustard to such a degree that it looked like the viscera of a crayon. “I’ve never seen you eat a burger before Inara. Why don’t you show another large gal what that looks like, hmm?”

It was true, Inara had never had a burger before, and with her appetite and general attitude towards food being much freer now, Inara nodded, opening her mouth and allowing Kaylee to shove as much as she could inside. Chewing forcefully, muscles working fiercely to eat, lips parting, bits of ketchup and mustard dripping onto her dress, Inara ate on.

Three bites was all it took to finish the fried patty off, Inara opening her mouth to moan at the sheer pleasure of that first experience.

“UUURRAAAPPPPPH!” Inara’s face turned crimson, but Kaylee cut off any apology with a finger to her lips.

“Nuh-uh, no apologizing. You enjoyed it, didn’t ya?” Inara nodded. “Then just let me know if you want another one!”

“I do,” Inara finally said after considering the offer. “But first, I want to taste something else.”

Their lips met again, Kaylee falling back as Inara’s mass pushed her onto her rear in her haste and lust. Kaylee grabbed as much as she could of Inara and kissed back with as much force as she could.

Clothes ripped, fast food bags were scattered, and the rest of the food ended up in two guts as, hours later, Inara finally finished combing Kaylee’s hair, both women dissolving into giggles as Inara flaunted her own hair coated in mustard, food crumbs, and the scent of sex.

It was this scene that River waddled into, a warm smile on her round face. Compared to Inara and Kaylee, River was only slightly fat, but to anyone else, or at least anyone else before River’s master plan went into effect, she was obese. Two extra chins quivered as her soft and wider breasts jiggled this way and that the more she waddled up to the two giggling obese women. She idly scratched her rear, happy that she hadn’t been noticed yet by her friends who were still only focused on one another. Announcing her presence with a loud fart, River cackled at the shocked expressions the two women gave her.

“I’m finished!”

“With eating?” Kaylee said, finding her voice as she waved in front of her face. River rubbed her lowermost chin thoughtfully. 

“No, plenty of room and plenty of food just outside door. Just done is all. Now I can enjoy!”

“We’re glad for you River but-“ River kissed Inara deeply, cutting her off.

“Want to join in, eat, make-out, hope that’s ok?” Kaylee and Inara looked at each other, then at River casually divesting herself, showing off her naked body while going towards the door and bringing in a cart that had once housed some of Kaylee’s minor tools and was now filled with food. Kaylee was going to bring up her own former relationship with River’s brother years ago, to point out that she was really quite full, but then Inara burped again, nodding her head at River and the engineer decided to really indulge herself.

 

///

 

Half a year later, Zoe Washburne heard her captain cursing in Cantonese. Half-sighing, half-amused, the first mate took a few steps towards Mal’s chair, caught her breath, and took several more steps. By the time she managed to reach Mal, her body was coated in sweat. Under her flabby arms, her body odor came to her nose, ignoring the rank stench as she focused on not splitting her massive jeans apart for a third time that month by rushing forward.

As fat as she was, bottom heavy figure with a hugely obese face, she was smaller than Mal by seventy pounds. Her captain was stuck again, his jiggling rear and massive hips caught on his twice expanded chair. His big jowls quivered as she saw her out of the corner of his eye. “Perfect timing, need your help getting out of this deathtrap.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow but held out her fat fingers, idly noticing that she could feel the fat there mesh with Mal’s digits as he grasped her hand. Huffing, puffing, and finally wheezing for air, the pair managed to extricate Mal, though both were now flat on their rears and too tired to get up.

Zoe burped loudly, the taste of her third lunch eaten an hour ago coming to her in the eructation. “Think we’re outgrowing our flying days sir?”

“No, no weight can take the sky from me. Besides Simon, Kaylee, and River are working on some bots that’ll help us around the ship and with cargo. Maybe feeding us too if our appetites keep on growing.” Zoe took the information in stride, remembering trying to free Jayne’s gut and moobs from the expanded shower last week, the hero of Canton thanking her by hand delivering a cured ham at dinner two days later. She also recalled Simon’s ass bumping his lab equipment off the table, ripping through his shirt as he bent down to collect it all up, buttons flying in the wake of his pale flabby gut touching the cold floor of his office. Finally, she remembered just yesterday when she had bent part of the reinforced steel of her bed-frame when she rolled over to turn off her alarm clock.

“We’re going to need to expand the ship then,” Zoe finally said, sitting up as well as she could, wheezes and gasps escaping her. Mal sat up too, looking even more tired out by the effort. He simply nodded and together the obese pair got to their feet, carefully waddling through the expanded doorway so as not to get stuck.

///

 

The last Operative of the Alliance stared at the findings she and the one male scientist who currently wasn’t stuffing themselves with food had managed to put together. Of course any chance of presenting said findings was pointless, as the men and women who were in power were gorging themselves and massively obese.

Of course the Operative was fat too, everyone was and the reason was in the report. Heavily modified Pax, mixed with additives and appetite enhancers spread in the thrust of a spaceship that traveled throughout both Border and Alliance worlds. Caught on the stellar winds, this modified strain had infected every known world.

The Operative crammed several chocolate bars into her mouth, bits of it staining the reports but she didn’t care as another hunger pang hit her, the Operative using her gut to plow through the gorging scientists all around and cram her head facefirst into a trough filled with pasta and other foods. Gulping down the mixture, the Operative’s last thought before gluttony fully consumed her was on the impossibility of making more Pax. The formula had long been expunged from any computer and the high ranking officers who knew it by heart were dead.

Only a psychic could-but then the Operative burped as she tried to cram more pasta into her mouth and the train of thought vanished under a tide of gorging, the unnamed woman joining the legion of obesity that now made up the Verse.


End file.
